The Wicker Man (1973) Wikia
Welcome to the The Wicker Man (1973) Wikia The Wicker Man is a classic cult 1973 British film filmed in Scotland, combining thriller, existential horror and musical genres, directed by Robin Hardy and written by Anthony Shaffer. The film stars Edward Woodward, Christopher Lee, Diane Cilento, Ingrid Pitt and Britt Ekland. Paul Giovanni composed the soundtrack. The Wicker Man is generally very highly regarded by critics. Film magazine Cinefantastique described it as "The Citizen Kane of Horror Movies", and in 2004 the magazine Total Film named The Wicker Man the sixth greatest British film of all time. It also won the 1978 Saturn Award for Best Horror Film. A scene from this film was #45 on Bravos 100 Scariest Movie Moments. This wiki To see all the photos that have been uploaded, click on "Photos" under the "On The Wiki" tab above. It will show the latest 48 pictures. Scroll down to the bottom of the page to see earlier photos. Keep doing this to go all the way to the first one uploaded. Table of Contents We currently have pages. Click on the page count link to see all of the pages on this wiki. It will open to a page that has them alphabetically arranged. Contents for now include: Audio recordings Canal+ (via SIlva Screen) Music on Vinyl Silva Screen Trunk Records Behind the scenes Movies, still pictures Books/Academic papers Cast and Crew Documentaries and featurettes from DVDs DVDs Fan material Dave Lally's map of Summerisle Trading Cards Links Locations in the film Locations (real), arranged by location See also the screencaps page which also list locations for each shot in the Director's Cut. Missing scenes In the greenhouse and the experimental orchard Inside the Green Man Howie at the hairdresser's during the house search At Holly Grimmond's Librarian bath scenes Mainland - bridge, pub, prostitute Upstairs at May Morrison's Movie elements Intros, outros, graphics, etc. Movie fonts and logos Music General info (including reviews, covers, music inspired by, podcasts,and songbook, etc) Info about the extended version aka the Director's Cut. Info about the Final Cut Info about the Theatrical version Photographs seen in the movie Posters Press and Publicity Press photo info Production info See also Production documents below. Production documents Call sheets Lorraine Peters (bum double) contracts, October 13 and November 3, 1972. Wicker Man drawings from Seamus Flannery or Robin Hardy. Props Book about May Day in the library Howie reads Calendar in the darkroom The covered chair Lord Summerisle sits in when Howie enters the room Contents of Lennox's Pharmacy John Barleycorn bread Lawnmower the gravekeeper uses Names in the school register Organ stops The pictures Howie looks at in the darkroom Photographs seen in the movie Police car on the mainland Pony trap Howie rides to Lord Summerisle's castle Rowboat with the evil eye Sailing ship (bark) that Howie searches Seaplane Schoolroom blackboard Screencaps rating Screencap of X rating from British Board of Censors Scripts Full scripts, Production materials The Wicker Man itself Tropes in the Wicker Man Trivia Version summaries (with dates from the movie) VHS (and other) tapes Latest activity